VW Bug
Description The VW Bug is a Hot Wheels casting based on a 1953 - 1957 VW Bug and was created by Hot Wheels designer Larry Wood. It was released into the line-up in 1989. This is not the first Bug to be in the Hot Wheels line-up; the Original Bugs or Beetles were released as part of the 1968 "Sweet Sixteen". Although the Custom Volkswagen was issued in two different countries back then and were very different from each other, this resembles the Hong Kong casting. There was it’s other famous striped cousin the Volkswagen (1974) which more resembles the US version of the Custom Volkswagen. Versions The VW Bug has come out in the following versions: See also *Volkswagen Beetle (Tooned) *Volkswagen Beetle Convertible Gallery 1997_VW_bug_Biff_Bamm_Boom_varient_2_Hot_Wheel_logo.jpg_.jpg|one has Hot wheels logo on both sides 1997_VW_bug_Biff_Bamm_Boom_varient_only_one_Hot_Wheel_logo.jpg_).jpg|the other car has only a Hot Wheels logo on the driver side 1997_VW_bug_Biff_Bamm_Boom_varient?.jpg|front spots by head lights are in different areas, front middle spot front of hood is different colors 1997_Hot_Wheels_Bug_Volkswagen_wheel_variation.png|wheel variation 9B614B60-6F5E-4882-B6DE-2EE7F8541CF0.jpeg|1999 Surf n’ Fun Image:BugLF06Wht-1.jpg Image:HW 1998 -731 Zamac ooref.JPG|1998-731 Convention ZAMAC 1/500 IMG 1676.jpg|How Wheels garage VW Beetle 01/06 Exp card VW Bug.jpg|1989 Exp card. First issue of this new casting VW BEETALE.jpg 02..JPG|Getty Promo Volkswagen Beetle HERBIE 53 JDMIKE.jpg|Volkswagen Beetle Herbie 53 2017-09-06 19.47.39.jpg|Custom Volkswagen Beetle by Pariah Customs VW Bug.JPG VW Bug (3788) HW L1160835.JPG|Vw by Baffalie VW Bug (3788) HW L1160836.JPG|Vw by Baffalie 296.jpg 572.jpg 1139.jpg 1141.jpg 1549.JPG 3519E2A7-1EAB-4947-A207-4E615ADBDAA5.jpeg Volkswagen Beetle - FJX62 Card.jpg|Volkswagen Beetle Volkswagen Beetle - FJX62 Loose.jpg|Volkswagen Beetle Volkswagen Beetle - FJY49 Card.jpg|Volkswagen Beetle Volkswagen Beetle - FJY49 Loose.jpg|Volkswagen Beetle 10411908_905224619592615_8652081543804662240_n.jpg Volkswagen Beetle - CFH43 Card.jpg|Volkswagen Beetle Volkswagen Beetle - CFH43 Loose.jpg|Volkswagen Beetle VW Bug Hall of Fame Tin Set different wheels.jpg 1A0DFB41-98F1-4526-8AB2-CABB5E389327.jpeg|FJX62 - 2018 HW Checkmate 8/9; 262/365 40D5AC4C-8025-472A-93C1-EECEEB208F92.png|FJX62 - 2018 HW Checkmate 8/9; 262/365 41746B01-6470-449C-864E-E3FBBF88EA83.jpeg|FJX62 - 2018 HW Checkmate 8/9; 262/365 (Mattel) HW_Metallic_White_Beetle_Chess_Romuloco.jpg HW Normal White Beetle Chess.jpg 664C8327-6B75-4B7A-BB6C-948443D53EC7.png|FJX62 - 2018 HW Checkmate 8/9; 262/365 20190310 101941-1-.jpg VW_Bug_Brown_pop_up_top.jpg|1991 Color Changer Convertables Engine Air VW_Bug_Brown_pop_up_top_Camera.jpg|1991 Color Changer Convertables Engine Air 3BD27B95-A799-4F0C-90B1-6C15B921055C.jpeg|FTX85 - 2018 HW 50th Anniversary Originals 2/5 913E224B-3593-4852-B47D-EE3447834056.png|FTX85 - 2018 HW 50th Anniversary Originals 2/5 BE5DF738-8512-4A2B-9F85-871F41117E6D.png|FTX85 - 2018 HW 50th Anniversary Originals 2/5 8A9B5BE4-D82D-492E-A2A2-1F4D156672FC.jpeg|Error 50th no black. External Links *HW Art Cars: VOLKSWAGEN BEETLE *HW 50th Originals Collection: VOLKSWAGEN BEETLE Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:1989 Hot Wheels Category:1991 Hot Wheels Category:1992 Hot Wheels Category:1995 Hot Wheels Category:1996 Hot Wheels Category:1997 Hot Wheels Category:1988 Hot Wheels Category:2001 Hot Wheels Category:2003 Hot Wheels Category:2004 Hot Wheels Category:2005 Hot Wheels Category:2006 Hot Wheels Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:2010 Hot Wheels Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:2012 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:Speed Fleet Category:Kar Keepers Category:Volkswagen Vehicles Category:Larry Wood Designs Category:Holiday Rods Category:Retro Entertainment Category:German Cars Category:Hot Wheels Boulevard Category:Since '68 Series Category:The Hot Ones Category:Volkswagen Beetle Category:2004 Holiday Rods Category:Auto Milestones Category:Hot Wheels by Collector Number Category:Mystery Car (2005) Category:1995 Treasure Hunts Series Category:100% Preferred Category:2011 Hot Wheels Garage Category:The Hot Ones (2011) Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:Hall of Fame Category:3 Kings Day Category:Replica Entertainment Category:Artistic License Category:Pearl Driver Series Category:Mod Bod Series Category:Biff! Bamm! Boom! Series Category:Surf 'N Fun Series Category:Team: Volkswagen Category:HW Workshop All Stars Series Category:HW City Art Cars Series Category:Checkmate Series Category:Gas Station Promotionals Category:All Stars Category:1999 Hot Wheels Category:1998 Hot Wheels Category:2000 Hot Wheels Category:2002 Hot Wheels Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:Art Cars Series Category:Getty Gas Staion Give-Away Category:Treasure Hunts Category:1950s Category:Target Exclusive Category:Multipack Exclusive Category:1960s Category:Sedans Category:Disney Category:Movie Cars Category:Rear-engined cars Category:Compact cars Category:1:64 Category:Convention Hot Wheels